Piquerism
by der Augenblick
Summary: Every Christmas Russia's loved sister's come over, but this year Ukraine is sick and Belarus come's alone with a plan to win her dear brother, but all goes wrong... Warnings: RusBel, Character Death, Blood, Mild Sexual Themes, and VERY angst... But please give it a try!


Note: Can not believe I am writing this... Disease remind's me of pretty little Bela though... THIS IS ALL THE BELARUSIAN GOVERMENTS FAULT. If they had never of tried to join Russia so much, Hidekaz would never have written an obessed Belarus and I may be a normal teen.

Warnings: Sadistic!Belarus, Character Death, Sexual Themes, and Human Names used.

**Piquerism**

Of the French root, _piquer_, meaning,to prick. The act of being sexually intrested in the harmingof other's in intamincy. Sometimes resulting in death.

Natalia's long pursuit of Ivan. It had really grown far out of hand. She could pause and look in the mirror and realize as much, but... did that matter? She wanted her brother, and so it was so, one day she get's all she like's. Ivan would come around... He would... She did not stalk, she just made sure he did not stray from the unavoidable fact that it would happen...

At first, it really was the innocent dream to never have her strong brother leave her, he would protect her through everythingas he had promised. Naturally her feeling's grew with her. She would brush off the Lithuanian pest with ease, maybe use him a bit, but the true desire of her's was dear Ivan.

Of course he resisted! It was only natural to avoid sexual advances by one's sister! He is simply in denial of the growth of his feeling's for her... She knew he watched her, he just needed a gentle push from her and a watching eye to insure he strayed with no other. If that meant following Ivan as he followed Yao, so be it. She would have her reward in due time.

Not crazy, nor obessed... Just guarding her future... No matter how the other nation's said she was narcasistic or what ever false opinion's were formed, she was just careful...

Christmas rolled around, Ivan, no matter the situation of family affairs, made time to have over his two sister's. Another trait Natalia found so admirable. On January 6 Katyusha and Natalia would walk in always at the same time as to avoid Natalia and Ivan being alone in the house. Later in the evening they would all make the, not so calm, trip to the church, Natalia asking repetitavly to hold Ivan's hand. Royal Hours, Vespers, and Divine Liturgy would go by in a solem silence and Natalia would stare down Ivan in between her worship. Her only God is Ivan. The family would then quietly assemble back home. Katyusha would make the large tweleve course meal in honor of the Twelve Apostles and after dinner all will sleep.

Each year was the same. This sourly disapointed Natalia... Part of her hated Katyusha for being there...

This year though... A mirical occured. Katyusha was to sick to attend. Oh the joy!

Natalia dressed her best, she made her way to her dear brother's house humming, this is the day. He will admit...

Ivan drank from his flask of vodka irritable, his sister's were coming... Oh woe is him... He sighed, Katyusha was a saint... She kept Natalia under control and away from his bead at night. He knew he would not have lived so many Christmas' without her... Yes, he could not deny that Natalia was so beautiful, but she is his sister, he had morals.

Natalia quickly fixed her hair and brushed the wrinkles from her coat as she took of a glove from her delicate hand to knock on the wood firmly. Ivan's house is so lovely... She imagined living here with him and a pink blush dusted her cheek's as she held back a giggle. She heard her brother's dear foot steps approaching and put on a straight face. The door opened to reveal him. His sweater and black jacket showing him off... His beautiful purple eye's assesed her and his brow's twitched togther as he stuck his head out looking around franticly, he took a step back.

He looked at her playing with the hem of his scarf, "N-Natalia... Where is Katyusha!?"

She tried to smile sweetly, but it came off creepy, "She is sick... So we will be alone tonight," She clasped her hand's togther excitedly, "Is this not great!?"

Ivan blinked rapidly before slamming the door in her face, "Go away!"

Natalia felt her heart drop and her nose bleed as the door hit her and she jumped back.

She let out a cry, "V-Vanya!"

Natalia held her nose in the hand still without a hand, no... This was suppost to be a good day! Ivan and her were suppost to elope! She shook her head quickly, she began to cry, normally she would have been aggresive, but it is Christmas! How could he be so cruel to her!

Ivan heard her crying and his heart sank, Natalia meant well... Right? She just... Is... Head strong...? He sighed and opened the door to find her on her knee's whimpering and crying like she is actually a normal girl...

He got down to her level, "I am sorry sister... Please, come in?"

Her eye's light up and she tackles him to the ground, "Brother is so kind!"

Ivan struggles plling her off, "Eh he... J-Just come in."

Natalia let's go when she has permission following Ivan closely as she goes in, once they reach the living room she stare's in awe for a moment before returning the gaze to her lovely brother.

She begins to remove her winter clothing but as she does make's sure his eye's are on her, she removes the coat slowly and reviles the beautiful dress underneath. She does a slow twirl showing him all angles of the new clothing, the back is low cut in a way Katyusha would scold her for, but Katyusha is not here... The front dips a bit, but not to much.

She smirks at his stare, she simply hands him her coat and gloves trying to make their hand's brush. Natalia feel's more confident in her ability to win him as she see's him gulp lightly before he retreat's to put it away... She sit's polietly and examines the room, the flask on the table is Ivan's and she can smell the vodka from it... She has never especially loved it, but brother found it so appealing. Natalia pick's it up carefully and continues to drink from it wincing at the bite in it. A man's drink. There is the slightest taste of Ivan making her pleased.

Ivan shook his head as he hung up the coat, Natalia is his littlest sister. No way may he let her get to him. He feel's the soft wool coat though and it smell's strongly of whatever perfume she has on... He look's around before inhailing the scent, it was pure Natalia... Ivan quickly put's it away mentally slapping himself. He smile's as usually as he returns only to see her drinking from his flask, he frown's. No one touches his vodka... Normally he would snatch it up, but something about how she drank made him stop, it was almost like she hoped to achieve something by trying it...

Natalia noticed quickly placing the flask on the table. She felt another dreadful blush on her cheeks as she placed her hand's in her lap delicatly, her heart stopped as Ivan walked towards her, he was not sitting across from her on the other couch as usual? He sat down, they may have been on opposite sides of the couch, but for them, this was very close... She wanted to just tackle him and demand marriage, but tonight she would be a lady...

He looked at her curiously, she had tried nothing... This silence was odd... If he broke it or asked why she was like this would it suddenly end and would she go back to normal? Ivan took his flask and drank not caring that she had just touched it with her lip's. He needed a drink. Maybe Natalia just has multiple personality disorder...

Her heart lept as Ivan sat, they are so close! She watched him from the cornors of her eyes, her Ivan. Has he began drinking from the flask she found her heart getting faster, it was almost like an indirect kiss! While he drank she scooted a bit closer and a bit closer till they were next to eachother.

As he lowered his drink he nearly choked at how close she was, "Natalia!"

Her eye's got wide and she looked down, "Sorry... I just like being close to you... Ivan make's me feel so safe... You also make me feel weird..." She was thinking before she spoke, she was using charming line's, she wanted to discieve him.

He tilted his head relaxing a bit, maybe she is over it, "Oh... Okay..." He trailed off.

Natalia slowly moved a delicate hand on to her brother's hand, she began to move her right hand up and down his arm soothing, "I feel bad I scared my big brother in the past... His forgivness is all I want..." She leaned on him lightly with her left side.

Ivan chose to ignore the hand and focus on what she said, "Really?" He sounded hopeful, maybe now Natalia would leave him be! He got bump's on his neck and arms from the rubbing.

She nodded nuzzling her head into him, "Brother love's me back, but just will not admit so, but he does not have to hide it." Natalia moved her hand on to his knee, she moved it higher.

Ivan froze at the hand, "N-Natalia!" He put his hand on her's to move it off put she quickly moved it back so it gripped him tightly. He let out a slight moan. She stood moving around to his front and placing her other hand on his shoulder to push him back.

He shook his head, this is wrong... So wrong, but... He does love Natalia... It is not wrong if she start's it right?

Natalia pressed her lip's against his trying to put all of her feeling into it, when he kisses back she feels her heart flutter.

Ivan kisses back lightly at fisrt, but then with bruising pressure, he will not be dominated by Natalia! He quickly moves her down on to the couch hovering above her and removing his clothing quickly before going for hers.

Natalia's eye's widen, it is really going to happen and he is wanting it just as much. Ivan begin's doing thing's that would have any woman crazy but... She feel's bored... She reaches down into the pile of clothes, she find's her knife from in her dress pocket with ease, she unsheaths is with one hand and right as he begin's entering her she stabs him right in the abdomin.

Ivan is in pure bliss, he does not have to hide the sinful feeling's, he is releasing this all, oh Natalia is so beautiful, he prepares for the most amazing feeling when suddenly a sharp pain, he stop's looking down, a knife. In him and Natalia pulls it out slowly moaning. He is horrifeid and pull's back but she sticks it in his back pushing him on to her again with it, as she kisses him he coughs blood up in large amounts.

Natalia does not know why, but this feel is amazing, the knife slides so easliy. She continues this feeling more bliss than Ivan could have provided other wise. Finally covered in blood and breathing heavily she pulls it out one last time.

She feel's Ivan go limp on her and she freezes using her strength to turn him over, she hovers over him, "I-Ivan...?"

He feel's so much pain and Natalia hovers over him going in and out of vision, what is she saying? Water fill's his ear's it feel's, "N-Nat?!" He try's to call for her, he feel's oddly weak! He need's help...

Natalia's eye's widen and she look's at him finally, blood is every where. He is covered in cut's so deep. He is broken, "I-Ivan! I-I didn't mean to- I-I love you!" She feel's her eye's tear up and she put's a hand on his cheek so frantic.

Ivan grab's for her hand or her shoulder but can't move his hand up enough to reach. Natalia see's his hand's weakly shake, what does he mean to do with them?

"I love y-you..." He manages.

She stay's next to him, for the next couple moment's before her Ivan passes.

Her wish came true. Ivan is her's. Forever more.

Note: This was depressing to write... Well I hope you do not kill me for killing Russia... Um, not much of a comment on this... Review please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
